A Fortunate Trespassing
by CupOfTeaCakes
Summary: Finland is on holiday in the English countryside, and a fortunate encounter follows his wanderings. Written for the Hetalia-meme. And I know it doesn't fit humor very well...


"I guess a small holiday wasn't such a bad idea after all." Finland thought as he strolled along the edge of the cliff, viewing the beautiful scenery so different to his homeland. Passing by a vaguely square-shaped stone, he decided to take a seat on it for a small while. He closed his eyes, listening to the waves splash onto the rocks below and the seagulls screeching every now and then. He was about to get up when he heard a rather angry voice, thick with British accent, shout.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing, trespassing my lands?"

The startled Finland quickly turned around to find a very irritated England marching over to him, his expression softening as he recognized the blonde young man.

"Oh, it's you. I thought France was playing one of his tricks again."

"I… Um, I'm sorry! I didn't know this was private property!" Finland apologized hurriedly, relieved that England didn't seem too angry anymore. The two men just stood there for a while, until the Brit spoke.

"You want to have a cup of tea? I haven't had visitors for ages." he muttered, looking at Finland maybe even a little pleadingly.

"Ah yes, thank you!" the Finn smiled happily, hoping England hadn't baked any cookies.

"This way." England said, smiling faintly, as he started off towards a cottage further away. The two men walked in silence, Finland still admiring the scenery, tall hay, a few trees here and there now they were off the cliff. Gradually the cottage grew bigger, and soon the two had reached it, England digging around for his keys. He found them and opened the door, gesturing Finland to step inside. The young man obeyed and entered the cottage, looking around, observing the old-fashioned furniture.

"You have a very pretty home, England." he said admiringly.

"Why, thank you. Though I only live here in the summer. I believe people have summer cottages in Finland too?" England asked, more of politeness than curiosity.

"Ah, yes! But our summer cottages are usually less like homes." the Finn answered. The two entered the kitchen, and England put the kettle on.

England gestured Finland to take a seat, and the blonde Finn sat on a kitchen chair. The two men were silent as the Brit prepared the tea. After he had finished, he set two cups of tea on the table and took the other on as he sat down opposite of Finland.

"I'm sorry I don't have any cookies or teacakes to serve. I wasn't expecting any guests." England apologized and sipped his tea.

"It's okay! It was very kind of you to invite me over!" Finland smiled reassuringly. He carefully tasted the tea.

"This is very good!"

"Thank you. I guess that's what I do best." England laughed a little nervously, but clearly a little flustered for the compliments. For another long moment the two were silent, occasionally drinking tea, Finland taking careful sips trying to be as polite as possible.

Until Finland broke the silence.

"Um, England? During world meetings you seem a little, well, very grumpy and annoyed all the time, but…" he spoke, his voice quavering a little first because of nervousness, but continued more confidently, "But now on your free time, you are much nicer. I would be happy to make friends with you." he finished happily.

"Thank you. I guess I am pretty grumpy!" England laughed a little, "And it would be nice to have a friend who doesn't have a tendency to constantly annoy me."

The two men sat and talked drinking tea, until Finland felt he was abusing the Brit's hospitality, and politely told this to him. They bid farewell after a promise to meet again sometime soon. Finland walked to the small town in which he was staying. He felt very happy, a new friend was always a good thing.

* * *

A/N: This was for the Hetalia-meme, I had to write a drabble-fic about Finland and England. Okay, it's not exactly a drabble, but hey, it's a fic.

A big thank you and a hug to all of you who have read my fics, and possibly favourited and/or rated them too. You make me feel so happy :3


End file.
